idle_wizardfandomcom-20200213-history
Exorcist Guide
General Information Everything will depend on your Mysteries. Noted information for General & Late Game (specifically e150~e250). Noted information: e150~e200 Optimal. e200~e215 Good. e215~e220 Slow. e221~e235 Amazing. e235~e240 Slow. e240~e256 Decently good. e256~e265 Alright. e265~e270 Very Slow. e270~e280 Decent. e280~e290 Great. e290~e295 Good. e295~e300 Slow. *Attributes Layout *Items Sets, Simple *Introduction: Apprentice -> Exorcist *Pets; Setup, Buildup, Burst *Spell Sets (3) *Phases: **Build Up **Transition **Burst * Reference ~ Outdated King Ent Guide For Exorcist Attributes: Attributes are a tricky thing, and depend on how many points. # Dom'inance # '''Sp'ell'C'''raft # ~ '''Pat'ience # 'Int'elligence # 'Mas'tery # - - 'Ins'ight # - - - 'Wis'dom Empathy (only at 25 or 75, and only if stats are free after Mastery) Items: Depends on what you have & what you want to achieve. I find 3 Important Item Sets: #Pet Leveling Item - Quickly Level up Pets #Excess & Time - Temporary Wisdom for Casting, Resources while waiting on Simulacrum, +other #*Resources, Evocation, Incantation #Bursting - Click & Critical Profit, Character Ability, General Profit #*Autoclick Profit > Click / Crit Profit > Incantation > Evocation > Profit & Other Introduction: Optional: When you start, ONLY BUY: * Librams. * Mana Gems **''or instead of Gems, buy current highest rewarding source'' **''This allows you to maximize profit of and gives faster use for a Micro Burst to maximize sources. After collecting all Gems & Librams, and buying all Sources, do a Microburst, and allow Simulacrum to finish buying all sources. This can save a lot of time for Maximizing Profit in "some" shorter runs and better profit in longer runs. It also allows you to stack some Extra Hallowed Clicks if during the Exorcist Stage.'' UseApprentice/Spellhound||Arcanaworg, while collecting Experience until you can fill . ---- * I typically setup: , , , , , and {other} - All on Reckless Switch to Exorcist while keeping the Spellhound||Arcanaworg to fill up Spells. Change out toHomunculus||Simulacrum to Maximize Sources. Use the '''Build Up Phase to gain Hallowed Clicks. Pets After collecting Max Sources, switch out to Beneficial Pet * Risen Giant - Idle Profit & Spell Shards (Not as powerful or worth it) * Devourer|| Hungerer - Harder to Manage, but Great Profit (note nerf in v0.70) * Arcanaworg - Buildups & Speedups *Optimal Buildup - Interrogator|| Archivist - New to Exorcist *Optimal Burst - Anima Construct - Later Game, requires Higher Pet Level Spell Sets: My personal Spell Sets. *''You can change or use your Spell Sets in any way that helps you progress and perform the combos for Mana.'' *''You can use ("Z + #") or ("Y + #*) to Summon already Saved Spell Sets, and you can Automatically save Sets by adding ("Shift"), or through the Spellbook. (Hotkeys link)'' Getting to Battle Trance If you are not level 135 you can use or to diminish the level requirement. If you are able to put the spell on the bar, you won't lose it even if you do not meet the requirement anymore. Of course if you remove it from the bar you will need to meet the requirement again in order to put it back on the bar. Build Up: Use to Collect Hallowed Clicks and to Refill all Spells. Even Afk Gather around 1e6+ Hallowed Clicks (about 3+ Hours with Arcanaworg All on Reckless Casting Spell Set #2 # # # # # # #*''Use the 6th slot to Charge All Spells'' Transitions: When all Spells are filled, switch to Spell Set #3 Cast, in order # # #* Summons should automatically be Reckless casting from Set 2 # # Reckless # # Burst Mode: When you have renewed all Hallowed Clicks from , switch to Spell Set #1 Cast All new Spells (2 through 5) # # # # # # Manually Click the Orb as Many Times as you can to use up all your Hallowed Clicks within; *15 seconds for and *45 seconds for If you run out of Hallowed Clicks: *You can Cast or to continue Clicking, you can even recast and to maximize your burst until runs out. *Jump back to Build Up Phase and Fill Spells for New Burst. ---- Exorcist Burst+ The Goal is to get as many Manual Clicks out before Runs out in 45s. This includes recasting other Spells & Collecting as Many HCs along the way, this is a guide to perform that feat. I have been able to average 5 within 1 Max Profit Bursting Spell Set #3 Reckless * * * * Reckless Cast * Wait until the Hallowed Click's timer is 3/4th of the way done (or wherever you can get Maximum HCs from Relentlessness) Cast: * * **Should fill up all your HCs within a few seconds Make sure you are in correct Items Set. Quickly Switch to Spell Set #1 Should already be casting: * * Quickly cast other 4 Spells: * * * * Click Manually as many times as you can. When you are almost out of HC's AND the timer for next HC is 3/4th full: Maximize Hallowed Clicks Remove: ("X + 1") Don't automatically turn off Page after Selection in Settings ("~") * Replacing & Casting: * Quickly Revert back to * and Click as many times as you can. Reckless * * Continue Clicking until you are Completely out, or almost out, of HCs. Again Remove: * In its place cast: * * Quickly Revert back to * and Click as many times as you can until Timer on Sacrifice runs out. Refresh After Sacrifice has ended all it's casts; Switch back to Spell Set #2 Reckless All the Spells. Using Slot #6 ( 's spot) to refill all Spells. Once all Spells are Filled, Rinse & Repeat the Burst with Spell Set #3 ---- - Demigod100 // Aparthax*Almighty - Category:Guide Category:Strategy